


Ghosts

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Mirage musings and just prior of joining the Autobots.  Not Beta.  This Fic has no porn.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Mirage POV

Mirage walk along the side of old run down square of the slums that he didn't remember name or bother knowing the name of. Nobody would ever believe he was a noble not with that grime or dents. Mirage learn that standing out is really a bad thing and it was a good way to be mugged. 

Day 1

Mirage once discovered his credit stick that tied into Tower Network quit working and really didn't put much thought to it. Nobles carried these sticks around when outside of the Towers. Wave the sticks at the I D scanners Mirage surmised at time it was the range or the charge must be the cause. Due to his many escapades as his creators called It so he learn how to use moneya unlike his peers. So he kept a stash of shannix in his subspace along with energon.

This particular escapade had to do with the rally that the lower classes talked about. It was across town and it will be talk of the latest party. Mirage's thrilling adventures in the lower classes areas. It was away to make him look more worldly to his peers. The rally was far more livelier to any event he ever been to. Mechs and Femmes gave speeches on the Nobles and the Elites classes. Mirage was honestly shocked how the lower classes really felt. 

Lesser Noble ratted him out to the leader, Megatron, a miner something Mirage never heard of as an occupation. Megatron and his minions force a Noble like himself to the stage like a prize turbo fox. The thought was very humiliating. The miner Megatron dared and audacity accused of him spying. Megatron just merely laughed at him for the answers he gave. Mirage own circuits burned that the somebody dared laugh him.

The credit stick still did not work. To Mirage shock a person needed Identity chip to take public transport back to Towers. The credit stick had all his personal information that is the reason why Nobles had wave the stick around. 

Day 2

Mirage learn that his alt mode was not made for long distance much to his dismay, and soon it hurts to drive for long periods of time. It may be fast and pretty but durable it was not. He found a park to recharge undisturbed on the first night. Hotels seem to need an identity chip once again and the clerk call him a ghost. The new cycle began he started to walk to the Towers district.

This adventure is losing it shine.

Day 3

Mirage felt his spark freezes up as he sees the two-day footage of the destruction of the Towers. This has to be a bad holo movie. It can't be real. 

A mini bot with red plating and faint smile. "Good riddance."

Mirage didn't see the Autobot insignia at first but it is well camouflage. His companion the yellow one merely vented. "Cliff that's not nice."

Mirage wanted to say something to the mini bots but really wanted to say something snobbish and how dare they. "Were there any survivors?"

Cliff the red mini bot gave him harsh look. "Street mech hunh. There's no survivors but the radiation is problematic at least what Perceptor had said."

Mirage had seen his own reflection and now no one will see him as a Noble. The identify mark of his House Crest is covered up by the grime The Square nearest to the Towers is up ahead. Mirage just had to see the site no matter the risk 

The yellow mech smiles a friendly at him. "There's no survivors but we are mainly focus on clearing the adjacent neighborhood around the Tower district."

Days Later

Mirage literally quit checking his Chronometer on how many days it had been since he saw the two minis. His supply of Energon did ran out and he manage find cheap source that always causes fuel processor to knock. Many of the mechs and femmes told him that their friends closest to Towers grey out. It was strange to share the sorrow and Mirage felt oddly comforting about it. Many the street mechs kept asking who he was "No one." 

The square is oddly filled with mechs and femmes as big transport landed in the center. The Autobots the red Mini mention but the five mechs are more his size.


	2. Life on the Margins

It is rather a large transport the red one mentioned about evacuating. Four mechs and the medic and looks like of beginning of Triage. The holo broadcast of Optimus Prime played on the loop about the evacuation. Mirage hung back and watch the five mechs work. A green mech stroll up to him a with a smile and a cube.

Mirage gave a faint smile. "Is that is for me?"

"Yes..." Spoke Hound. "I noticed you were skulking a bit." Handing a tag over with the cube. "Some mechs do get nervous about moving and what's going to happen."

Mirage merely sip the cube and noting the quality is less likely cause his engine to knock. "Your here to ease their concerns."

Hound look at him strangely for a moment. "I have other tasks to ferret out what belongs and what does not."

Mirage senses a bait and this green mech is a novice compare to some social parasites he had to deal with. "I don't think anyone truly consider themselves belonging here."

Hound merely furrow his brow for a moment. "Most don't having a choice to come to this type of Neighborhood. Your next for Rachet's tender mercies."

Mirage look at the two mechs the medic is designated Ratchet other is Jazz. Ratchet was anything but tender and certainly not merciful. Though the scanning as intrusive as it was not nearly abrasive as Ratchet.

Ratchet gave Mirage a sour look. "Where did you come from? The types of metal your frame came from only handful could produce that?"

Mirage finished the cube before he answered. "It really doesn't matter. I just need to get to the Towers."

"Towers are literally piece of molten slag." Spoke Ratchet optics narrowing. "No I.D. chip."

"So he is a Ghost." Spoke Jazz in a grin. "Not unusual."

"I doubt he is a Ghost for the reasons you thinking of." 

" What is a Ghost?" Ask Mirage

"It is a mech that officially not registered." Answer Ratchet " So we do spark scans to register them. People are too poor or they are slagging Nobles."

"Ah've been a ghost mahself once." Spoke Jazz "Even when yah registered its not perfect. Ah couldn't buy highgrade underage my aft."

Ratchet grimace a lot. "Well a lot places don't sell high grade to spark age 2 vorns old."

Mirage snicker a bit. "Why do I get two mechs to talk to."

"Hound's figurin ya might bolt."


End file.
